


El chico en sus sueños

by hayako



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, POV Arthur, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayako/pseuds/hayako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el siglo XXI, no hay castillos ni reinos por salvar y sin embargo en el fondo no puede creer que toda esa historia sólo sea parte de su imaginación. Sobre todo cuando el chico en sus sueños se vuelve realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El chico en sus sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Yeei, mi primer fic Merthur, que miedo.. 
> 
> Como el tema es reencarnación pensé que tenía que cambiarle el nombre a Merlín, en nuestro tiempo solo un padre ebrio (y quizá yo) llamaría a su hijo así, por esto tome prestado el nombre del actor. 
> 
> Este fic es parte de un intercambio por lo que se lo dedico a Liz~

\- Cállate idiota, si quisiera tu opinión la hubiera pedido - Gruñó con el ceño fruncido al chico a su lado que le veía con una mueca divertida mientras se preparaba para mezclar las dos sustancias químicas.

\- Solo digo que eso no va a salir bien si no tienes cuidado - Repitió una vez más riendo mientras daba un paso de seguridad hacia atrás.

Debería sentirse molesto con él pero simplemente parecía algo imposible. Colin era su tutor de ciencia desde hacía algún tiempo y aunque el choque inicial había sido abrumador ahora casi lograba dirigirse a él sin sentir la necesidad de llamarlo Merlín..

Tenía 10 años cuando había empezado a tener aquellos sueños en los que era un príncipe, su padre había dicho que tenía mucha imaginación mientras le palmeaba la cabeza en su camino hacia el trabajo pero en el fondo él sabía que era mucho más que su mente activa jugándole una broma. Sin embargo las cosas volvieron a ponerse confusas cuando el chico que solo había visto en sus sueños apareció en la realidad.

Merlín. Su compañero de aventuras, por quien había dado la vida y quien le había complementado por años en sus sueños era ahora su tutor de ciencias asignado por su padre para mantener sus calificaciones universitarias intachables y no poner en ridículo el apellido de la familia.

Había sido un milagro que hubiese podido mantener en secreto todo aquello, la gente podría creer que tiene una obsesión con su tutor de ciencias si supieran el tiempo que gasta pensando en él. En realidad creerían que está loco si supieran el tipo de pensamientos que tenía. Aunque aún estaba eso de la reencarnación, que es una ciencia alternativa o una religión en algún rincón del mundo, no?

Pasó la lengua por sus labios tratando de concentrarse, se supone que ya había superado el impacto inicial, no tenía por qué seguir pensando en Merl.. Colin, como el chico en sus sueños. Ya no era un niño ¿cierto?

Aunque últimamente el chico en sus sueños era más el chico _de sus sueños_. Había estado desperdiciando demasiado tiempo molesto con Colin y su estúpida sonrisa que escondía un comentario inteligente cada vez que hablaban, odiaba que su forma de verlo fuese tan intensa y odiaba aún más que se pareciera tanto a Merlín incluso en esa forma ridícula de ser. Colin lo estaba volviendo loco y lo peor era que le importaba muy poco terminar demente por él.

Su padre lo iba a matar cuando descubriera que se había enamorado del mago de la corte en lugar de la princesa del castillo vecino.

Cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de no golpearse contra la mesa por la ridícula analogía. Definitivamente su salud mental empeoraba con cada momento que pasaba en compañía de ese chico.

Vio los químicos en su mano y decidió que era momento de mezclarlos ¿cómo era eso? Primero tenía que poner uno en el fuego ¿cierto? Se encogió de hombros y dirigió el recipiente en su mano derecha hacia el fuego, pero apenas lo hizo se desató el caos.

\- Arthur, noooo! - Gritó el noMerlin a su lado tirándole al suelo en un abrazo protector mientras la sustancia que nunca alcanzó el fuego se derramaba por todo el piso del laboratorio - Qué demonios crees que haces idiota?! - siguió regañando aún sobre él con expresión frustrada - eso es gasolina, ¿querías incendiarte el brazo?

\- Me llamaste Arthur - Fue lo único que pudo decir, en realidad era lo único que había en su cabeza. Cuando era niño había pasado años tratado de convencer a su padre que su verdadero nombre era Arthur porque en sus sueños todos lo llamaban así, pero su padre había sido bastante claro en su negativa por lo que la idea de cambiarse el nombre había muerto hacía años.

Y eso era algo que nadie más sabía.

\- Yo... no? - Balbuceo Colin y de inmediato supo que estaba nervioso cuando intentó ponerse de pie evitando sus ojos pero solo logro arrodillarse a su lado pues había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para alargar una mano y detenerlo.

\- Me llamaste Arthur - Volvió a insistir pero esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios que se hacía cada vez más amplia - Merlín..? - Dijo de forma tentativa viendo como los ojos de su tutor se agrandaban por completo mientras su boca se abría en una reacción de sorpresa.

Y entonces supo que no era el único loco de la habitación.

\- ¿Lo sabes?... - Preguntó Merlín aún con la boca abierta.

\- Lo sé - Dijo antes de levantarse para apresarlo entre sus brazos aun en el suelo húmedo - Te extrañé… viejo amigo - agregó recordando que quizá una declaración de amor era demasiado para sumarle al impacto inicial, podía esperar - Tardaste mucho tiempo.

\- No tanto - dijo Merlín riendo contra su cuello devolviendo al instante el abrazo - solo unos cientos de años.

 

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad no creo que Arthur pueda mantener sus sentimientos secreto por mucho tiempo, quizá sea algo para escribir luego~ 
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
